¡Ahora somos tres!
by Ranka Hime
Summary: A veces, no, muchas veces es mejor no suponer ciertas cosas. Drabble. No U.A


**¡Ahora somos tres!**

Ya hacía unos meses que ese hanyou había decidido formalizar su relación con Kagome. Por lo que terminaron casándose, eso no quería decir que la joven sacerdotisa no pasara tiempo con su familia. Por ello decidieron como pareja quedarse, cada cierto tiempo, en la época actual algunos días para distraerse, "cambiar de aires", visitar a su mamá, a su hermano Sota y a su anciano abuelo.

Aprovechando estas visitas, Kagome compró muchísimas cosas, absolutamente ropitas para la criaturita que venía en camino. Para hacer partícipe a su querido esposo de este momento tan especial en la vida, decidió que era hora de pedir su opinión.

— ¿Te gustan estos? ¡Se ven tan bonitos! pero estos también me gustan —dijo Kagome mostrándoles unos escarpines de color crema y otros de color blanco, bien tejidos a crochet.

— ¿Oi, y para qué los quieres Kagome? —preguntó el peli plata totalmente desconcertado y curioso, no había visto nunca algo como eso además eran tan diminutos y ¿para qué servirían?

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije hace tres días Inuyasha? —parecía más bien una afirmación que una pregunta, sí la azabache se estaba preparando para decir esa palabra "mágica".

Hace tres días, a media mañana exactamente se encontraba una joven pareja en la época moderna. Inuyasha estaba comiendo con gran ahínco una porción abundante de ramen en la cocina, mientras que Kagome se moría de nervios por no saber cómo confesarle la buena nueva y cómo sería su reacción, le agradaría, se emocionaría o quizás no querría tener un hijo por eso de la sangre impura, más que nada por los prejuicios de las personas; y si decía que no estaba preparado para ser padre, eso solía suceder frecuentemente en su época quizás… no, no, tenía que dejar de maquinarse cosas en su mente. Era hora de ser valiente.

—Inu...—pronunció suavemente con cierta timidez, qué le pasaba era incapaz de decir completo el nombre del ser a quien más amaba, ¿desconfiaba de él? No, absolutamente no, sólo tenía miedo, era una experiencia totalmente nueva, sí era por eso.

— ¿Qué?—soltó el impaciente hanyou por interrumpirlo en ese momento tan especial, sólo por un motivo importante pararía de disfrutar de semejante delicia (cada quien con lo suyo).

—Yo, yo… ¡Es difícil! A ver, cómo te lo digo… Dentro de unos meses vamos a ser tres. ¿No estás sorprendido? —preguntó rápidamente, necesitaba saber lo que pensaba no podía quedarse con la duda, tenía que escucharlo de su propia boca.

— No, siempre supe que sería así —respondió totalmente calmo, esperen "calmo" esa actitud no se la esperaba Kagome la consideraba improbable.

— ¿Siempre supiste? ¿Lo planeaste desde que nos casamos? —inquirió absolutamente incrédula y algo avergonzada siempre quiso tener un hijo con ella, lo planificó, lo pensó.

No espero ninguna respuesta más, con una radiante sonrisa se abalanzó hacia al él y lo abrazó diciéndole que los tres juntos serían muy felices. Ante ello Inuyasha la recibió gustoso y le dio un beso que al principio fue sutil y tierno para después convertirse en uno apasionado y exigente.

— Ah… sí, eso creo. —coloreándose las mejillas por lo que conllevaba ese recuerdo.

— Qué bien. —respondió la azabache calmándose, las hormonas la estaban trastornando y eso que sólo era el comienzo—Entonces ¿cuál de los dos te gustan más?, espera mira esta remerita, es tan adorable —le mostró una pequeña remerita de algodón, justo para un recién nacido, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

—Esta remerita—pronunció Inuyasha agarrando la misma de una manga e inspeccionándola — ¿No es muy pequeña? —mirándola extrañado realmente su esposa carece de sentido de la proporción.

—No para nada, Inu…

—Claro que sí, yo sé que es muy pequeño pero no tanto Kagome. Esto a Shippo no le entra—interrumpió divertido esa bestia, realmente que lo es.

— ¿Shippo? —repitió Kagome totalmente turbada — ¿Piensas que esto es para Shippo? —le arrebató la prenda a ese baka.

—Yo… —el rostro se le había transformado al no saber qué decir, estaba nervioso. Si esto no era para Shippo y si la charla no se trataba de él, ya que había supuesto que el pequeño kitsune se quedaría con ellos cuando terminara con su entrenamiento. Entonces ¿a qué se refería?

CLICK si por primera vez en la vida se le encendió la chispa, se le hizo la luz.

— Acaso Kagome ¿estás…

— ¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha! —respiró profundamente y finalmente dijo esa palabra —¡ABAJO!

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo fanfic, esta vez de Inuyasha y Kagome. Sí claro que tengo el otro fic pendiente pero ya lo subiré. Discúlpenme soy principiante además de que todo lo que hago siempre depende de mi ánimo, de las ganas que tengo, de lo que siento. Aclaro que tengo parte de él hecho, sólo me falta tiempo y al no ser un drabble u one-shot tiene que quedar congruente y que me guste, je je. Gomen!

Espero que este drabble les haga sacar al menos una sonrisa, definitivamente considero que el género de humor es muy difícil y si les gusta estoy doblemente agradecida. Sugerencias, felicitaciones, comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos así que dejen review. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
